


Valentine's Day Weekend

by GoldenPorridge



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humanstuck, Mild Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenPorridge/pseuds/GoldenPorridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta spends a single weekend at dave's and things get a little heated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my first story so please be gentle. If I messed up something tell me please. I know I'm late by like a week for valentine's day but, I was kinda busy. I also highly suggest you listen to these songs while reading.   
> http://bit.ly/1DLRDhl

“Okay, bye.” Nepeta spoke into the phone as she walked up to the apartment. ‘Is this the right place?’ she thought as she approached to knock on the door. Tapping it three times, she waited for someone to answer. She straightened out her shirt, giving herself one more word of encouragement.

Dave’s Bro opened the door soon after, he had his triangular sunglasses and a straight face on as always. He spoke with a deep voice, one that was calming to the ears, “You must be Nepeta,” he said pausing to look her head to toe like she was a piece of meat, “Dave is waiting for you in his room. It’s down the hall.” He then gestured her inside.

She took a small look around the room, remembering places from the times they've video chatted, then took small strides to Dave's room, she observed it, basking in all the details of where everything was. Dave wasn't in the room though, she assumed he had stepped out for a moment to use the restroom so, she decided to sit on the couch and wait for him, a decision she would soon regret as she would be pelted by a large black and white stuffed cat only seconds later.

“Ah! Dave!” She huffed tossing the stuffy to the side, “What was that fur?” She asked, her cheeks blushing a light shade of pink.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” He said leaning on the inside of the doorframe.

‘He’s so cool!’ she thought as she chuckled at his remark. “So what’s on the to-do list fur today?” She said sliding to the side and gesturing him to come sit down next to her.

He put on a small thinking face and walked over to her, his tall, willowy body making her feel tinier with every step he took. He sat down next to her making the couch sink under his weight. “Well didn’t you say something about ‘The Princess Bride’?”

Nepeta made a ‘duh’ face and pulled a DVD out of her purse, “Dave, pur’re going to love this movie.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------

By the time the movie ended Nepeta was laying on Dave while he was stroking her hair like a small cat, causing her to purr quietly.

“So, what did mew think?” She said searching her mind for something to say.

“It was funny.” He said with a childish smile on his face. He looked into her eyes with a look that seemed like a mix between seeing the ‘Mona Lisa’ for the first time in person and a hint of something more… unique.

Nepeta didn’t have time to figure out what was happening before his lips came crashing down on hers. Unsure of what to do, she just kissed back, letting him lead the way. It was like a tango for their lips, and they were perfectly in sync with the music. She felt him snake a hand down to her thighs, he rubbed through her jeans with a rhythm that made her sex quiver with excitement. She moaned into the kiss and he moved his hand down her pants to rub directly on her core, had his mouth not been keeping her silent she would have definitely made a moan loud enough for the entire house to hear. He soon worked his way under her shirt, groping her breast. At this point she had no idea what to do with her hands so she just allowed them to go downwards and rub him through his jeans. Their kiss intensified until they heard Dirk walking down the hall. They broke apart and acted like they were just cuddling.

"At midnight I need you two to separate and for Nepeta to go out into the living room to sleep." Dirk said with a smirk as he walked back into the main room.

They both sighed longingly, looking into each other's lust-filled eyes.

"We should  probably cool down." Nepeta said with a long sigh.

"Yeah, we should," Dave paused for a moment to allow his childish smirk to creep onto his lips, "or we could continue." He stated with a smile that spread from ear to ear. His lips came crashing down on her's again, this time is less lust filled, and more sweet.

Nepeta blushed and kissed back, she allowed herself to climb onto him to get a better angle. His hands moved down to her ass and gripped it tightly. She started grinding against him, moving faster with each moment. She soon broke away, panting from the lack of breath. "We seriously should calm down Dave." Nepeta said with the tiniest amount of regret. "Let's just cuddle for now." She said getting off of him and laying next to him, snuggling up to her chest.

They both sat there and listened to each other’s heartbeats as they died down to a normal pace.

“Okay lovebirds, time for bed.” Dirk shouted into the room.

They both let out sighs as Nepeta got up and walked away, “Goodnight Dave.” She said winking at him before leaving the room.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Leave me some critic please.


End file.
